The good side of things
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Hasta hace tan sólo dos minutos podía jurar que no había niña más linda que Sakura, pero Hinata tenía los más raros y bonitos ojos que jamás hubiese visto


Hola :3  
Desde hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo completamente NaruHina, y la inspiración me ha hecho una esporádica visita, que duro lo suficiente para que algo se me ocurriera.

Resumen: Hasta hace tan sólo dos minutos podía jurar que no había niña más linda que Sakura, pero Hinata tenía los más raros y bonitos ojos que jamás hubiese visto  
-

Disclaimer:Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la presente historia es de mi autoria.

~ The good side of things ~

Naruto, a sus escasos nueve años de edad se encontraba en una verdadera crisis existencial, y es que la vida ya no tenía ningún sentido, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora que la hermosa chica pelirrosa por la que respiraba había logrado que él -bobo, enojón,orgulloso y casi mudo- Uchiha se dignara a pasar los recreos con ella?

Naruto pateo la primera e inocente piedra que se atrevió a ponerse en su camino, suspiró, no todo era tan malo, siempre tenía que haber alguna parte positiva en las cosas y él era un experto en encontrar esa parte de luz en la oscuridad, así que mientras jugaba a no pisar ninguna de las rayas que pudieran existir en la acera, se concentró en pensar en que de bueno podía tener el hecho de que aparte de no tener a la pelirrosa con él en los recreos tuviera incluso que soportar el volver solo a casa -Sí, porque Sakura también había logrado que el Uchiha la acompañará a su casa-.

—¡Buenas tardes Naruto!—Saludó el vendedor del puesto de golosinas, en donde él muy amablemente y a diario le compraba un dulce a su amada Sakura-Chan.

—Hola—Contestó él apenas en un susurro.

Él vendedor lo observó durante unos segundos y antes de qué él pudiera seguir con su caminata a su casa, la temible pregunta para la que él aún no estaba listo para contestar fue hecha.

—¿Uh?… ¿Dónde has dejado a tu linda novia?

Las lágrimas que él se había impedido mostrar cuando vió como él -bobo, mal amigo, peinado de gallina- Uchiha había tomado de la mano a Sakura apenas el timbre del receso había sonado, hicierón su aparición, nublando poco a poco su visión.

Él vendedor se sorprendió y Naruto lloró. —¡Él bobo Uchiha me la ha robado!—Gritó antes de empezar a correr lo más rápido que podía, pero obviamente ese día no era nada bueno con él, así que a tan sólo dos cuadras de su casa, a tan sólo dos cuadras de poder llorar en los brazos de su amada madre, a tan sólo dos cuadras de que fuera consolado con su comida favorita, él había tropezado y caído al suelo.

Suficiente, definitivamente no había ningún lado bueno en que alguien le hubiera arrebatado a la chica que amaba, así que sin importarle nada continuó llorando en la banqueta.

Un minuto, tan sólo un minuto había pasado antes de que alguien llegase a su lado.

—¿E-stás bien?—Escuchó como una tímida voz le preguntaba.

Diez segundos y él aún no había movido ni un sólo musculo.

—¿Te has perdido?—Preguntó ella -porque era la voz de una niña-.

Naruto suspiró. ¡Genial! ahora el mundo pensaría que era un completo llorón. Él se sentó y antes de enfrentar a la testigo de su desgracía, intentó borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

—Me llamo… H-Hyuga Hina-ta—Se presento y Naruto respiró profundmente.

—Na…—Y ningún otro sonido salió del ojiazul, estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca antes había visto a alguien como ella, hasta hace tan sólo dos minutos podía jurar que no había niña más linda que Sakura, pero Hinata tenía los más raros y bonitos ojos que jamás hubiese visto, eran perlados con un toque violeta, ¿Era si quiera posible tener ese tono de ojos?

Ella le sonrió y él sintió como un sonrojo hacía aparición en su rostro. Sonrió como siempre lo hacía, tal vez su vida no había perdido sentido.

—Naruto, mi nombre es Naruto, Hinata—Contestó poniendose de pie y ofreciendole su mano a la niña para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿E-estás bien?—Preguntó un poco confundida al notar como el rubio sonreía tan feliz, siendo que tan sólo minutos antes había estado llorando en el suelo.

—Si, Hinata.—Contestó sonriente, Hinata se sonrojo, Naruto definitivamente era raro, pero su sonrisa era linda.

—Y bien—Dijo otro niño castaño quien poco a poco se acercaba a ellos— ¿Él llorón ya se ha…—Él y él castaño fruncierón el seño, e inmediatamente después dos ojos perlas -ni un poco tan bonitos como la de Hinata- lo miraban con total odio.

Pero Naruto no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en el amor de su vida nunca más. Así que a pesar de que Neji le mirase con odio cada vez que visitaba, jugaba o paseaba con Hinata, él logró descubrir que el amor que poco a poco a través de los años había desarrollado por Hinata, en definitiva era el mejor lado positivo que había encontrado en toda su vida.

.

.

.

Fin

:v Posh No me ha gustado del todo ewê, pero para ser mi primer NH me ha quedado bien(?  
Pero espero a ustedes les guste :)

Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :D


End file.
